


Two drabbles

by Chrissy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy





	Two drabbles

Рик кидает в багажник оружие, когда все еще спят. Карл прощается с малышкой, Мишон медитирует. Рука ложится на плечо. Рик молится, чтобы это не был очередной глюк в виде его ныне почившей жены, ставшей его кошмаром и причиной бессонных ночей. Разворачивается - Дерил с синяками под глазами, будто и не спал.   
\- Что пришел сказать "береги себя"?  
\- Нет, пришел сказать - умрешь - найду твоего зомби и еще раз убью. Карл взрослый мальчик, но ты нужен маленькой засранке. Я не заменю ей отца.  
\- Говоришь, будто я уже подыхаю. Мы вернемся.  
\- Попробуй только не вернутся. - Дерил целует, притянув за ворот грязной рубашки, забивая на то, что оба уже и не помнят, когда в последний раз чистили зубы...  
*******  
Рик не курил, не срослось после первой пачки в пятнадцать, но его замыкает на том, когда Дерил выпускает последнюю сероватую струю дыма и тушит ботинком бычок, растирая на бетонном покрытии. Рик поворачивается к Дерилу и вылизывает его рот, слизывая с языка, зубов и щек изнутри никотиновый привкус. От этого ведет, как от глотка хорошего бурбона на голодный желудок.


End file.
